Experiment VI
by Love-Life-Anime
Summary: "What's your name? I'm Demyx." "Ze-Ienzo" Demyx has been best friends with a boy he found lying on the side of the road for years, what happens when the boys past catches up to him? And what about the boy's cat? What does he have to do with it all?
1. Found

Disclaimer: I do not own KH. If I did…

Experiment VI:

"blah"-normal talking

'blah'-cat/Ienzo talking

The boy looked up, his vision blurred. A looming figure obscured him from seeing his surroundings, and immediately he was terrified. The large book bag on his back pressed painfully into his shoulder blades.

"…ok..?"

He groaned, not sure if he was hearing things or not. The voice he thought he heard spoke again, louder this time.

"Are you ok?" The boy sat up slowly rubbing his head, then glanced at the figure again. It turned out to be a boy about the same age as him, around 10, with dirty-blonde hair and bright sea-green eyes. He then realized the blonde was waiting for an answer, so he nodded. The other boy visibly relaxed then smiled brightly grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to his feet. The boy quickly stood up, looking around nervously before following. Just as he caught up, the blonde turned back to him,

"What's your name? I'm Demyx!"

"Ze-Ienzo."

"IENZO!" A voice rang out into the silence making the boy in question groan sleepily and roll over in his bed. The door burst open to let in Ienzo's best friend since he'd found the blue-haired boy on the side of the road. Ienzo groaned again and braced himself for the impact.

"Come on! It's time to get up; we're going to be late for school!" Demyx happily bounced onto his bed, starting to shake him. A loud hissing was heard and a grey cat untangled itself from the sheets. Demyx scratched its ears causing it to begin purring, immediately calming down.

"Sorry Fox." With his purpose fulfilled he departed, leaving Ienzo to start getting dressed.

'Zexion, tell him to stop doing that!' the cat hissed into the boy's mind.

"I have, he doesn't listen." Ienzo replied, "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me Zexion. It confuses me." He pulled on a shirt and adjusted his book bag on his shoulders, the same one he was found with. The cat hissed quietly and said,

'But it's your name.' Ienzo didn't reply, just stroked his cat's back and went downstairs to the kitchen where Demyx was waiting. The blonde looked up from his cereal to beam at his best friend. Ienzo gave a small smile in return as he sat down yawning. Demyx's mother, a kind woman who Demyx was the spitting image of, bustled over smiling kindly at the bluenette before placing a steaming bowl of oatmeal in front of him.

"Be sure to eat all of that, Lord knows you need to grow." She told him, patting his head, referring to his short stature. Demyx laughed, accidently spitting milk all over, causing his mother to give him a reprimanding look. Ienzo sighed then looked up as the sound of the front door opening entered their ears. A voice called out,

"Yo! What's up family?" Demyx smiled as their friend Axel walked in his boyfriend Roxas in tow. The younger blonde waved in greeting, choosing not to be loud. Ienzo waved back as Demyx motioned to the cereal box,

"Wa' bruh-fess?" he asked, his mouth still full of food. His mother gave him another look, then gave up. Axel stared at him, green eyes confused as he swept a hand through his red hair. Roxas, who had somewhat understood what he was getting at, just shook his head.

After breakfast was finished they all piled into Axels black Ferrari. The older boy came from a rich family, but chose to go to the public school instead of the private institution his parents wanted him to go to. Ienzo had always wondered how Axel still even had his car after all the wrecks he'd gotten in to. He believed it had something to do with his rich background.

On the way to school they passed a man walking his dog and Ienzo had to do a double-take, the dog looked more human than animal. The bluenette felt his chest constrict with fear, and Roxas noticed his suddenly horrified expression. He gave the blonde what he hoped would pass as a reassuring smile, but he knew it didn't reach his eyes. Before the blonde could ask, however, they arrived at Hollow Bastion High, home of the Heartless. What exactly a "heartless" was Ienzo had always wondered. There school was a quaint small town school that, in the words of Axel, was seriously in need of an "extreme school makeover". But Demyx loved the school and never let the red-head say anything bad about it in front of him. The group walked into the auditorium and a wave of noise hit them like a boulder rolling over them. Roxas huffed, being one to like peace and quiet, and left to find his brother. Ienzo agreed with wanting quiet, but not a trace of emotion showed on his face. Axel's voice seemed too immediately blend into the fray as he started up a conversation with another of their friends Marluxia. Demyx joined in after a moment once he realized Ienzo was lost in a book.

About halfway through the school day something happened to confirm Ienzo's fears. Another of the human-like dogs crept across the school's lawn, sniffing as if it was looking for something. He saw it from his classroom window, and in his mind he knew what he had to do. He told the teacher, a creepy man named Xigbar, he wasn't feeling well and fled, taking his bag with him. The entire way back to Demyx's house was murder on his nerves. Every bark was a human-like dog catching his scent, every footstep someone following him. Finally he sighted the house, and he had never been so happier to see it. He took off at a run and as soon as he got inside he collapsed against the door, his heart hammering in his chest. He tore up the stairs and emptied his bag of all his school stuff, beginning to pack stuff for a journey.

"We need to leave! Now!" he told the confused cat that was watching him from its perch on the bed. It tilted its head and mewed, causing Ienzo to glare at it,

"Don't play stupid! The Dogfaces are here and I'm not about to bring this fight to where my friends can get hurt." His speech startled the cat into hissing out,

"Dogfaces! Zexion, how'd they find us?" Ienzo didn't answer, instead he kept on packing. A moment later a second pair of hands began helping. Ienzo looked up into the face of his cat-turned-human, and smiled. The whole packing process took about five minutes, then the younger of the two turned back into a cat and jumped into the bag. Ienzo zipped it up, leaving a space where the cat could breath and went out through the front door. He locked it behind him, then hid the key under the mat. He ran off towards the woods, leaving his old life behind and into the life of being on the run, again.


	2. Captivity

Kat: OMG! Thank you, everyone who reviewed/subscribed/favorite! I love you all! Even if you just read it, I still love you!

Ok…Back to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH…If I did, there would be yaoi.

Ienzo didn't get far before the human-like dogs caught his scent, and soon he heard the all-too-familiar howls as they chased him. Once again his heart was pounding and as he ran he realized what a horrible idea it had been to bring his bag, it was only weighing him down. The dogs got to him much faster than he anticipated and soon one was right on his heels, ready to take him down. With strength he didn't know he had, he ran even faster. Ienzo felt a moment of triumph, but it turned to dread as a giant dog pounced out of hiding right onto his chest. He could smell the horrid breath of the beast as its jaws closed around his throat. Terror flooded his every being, but just before the creature snapped his neck, a voice rang out from behind them.

"It's wanted alive. Bind it and let's head back to Lab XIII." Ienzo shuddered at the mention of the Lab, remembering it all too well. He allowed himself to be bound and gagged, then resigned himself to the journey ahead. His only happy thought being that he had successfully prevented the dogfaces from going near his friends.

Unfortunately Ienzo was knocked unconscious for the trip, to prevent him from memorizing the way there. When he awoke, he was in a cell with barely enough room to move around. His cat was curled into a ball next to him, sleeping. The bluenette shook the grey ball of fur, effectively waking it. It jumped up hissing, its fur standing on end in alarm.

"Calm down! It's me." He cried, putting up his hands in mock surrender. It turned lamp-like eyes toward him, calming down enough to look around a bit.

'Am I allowed to call you by your name?' He asked, 'Or are you still going by mine?' The cat cocked his head, waiting for an answer.

"No. I'm Zexion and you're Ienzo, and once we get out of here, I'm explaining everything." Zexion replied backing away as the cat became a young boy again. The younger blue-haired boy was identical to Zexion, only shorter, and younger by a few years. He looked around again, getting irritated when he couldn't see anything outside their cage. He huffed, and Zexion rolled his eyes at his childishness.

"Ienzo, we have to get out of here. We're stuck in captivity, but we've escaped before, we can do it again." A dry chuckle startled them both, alerting them to the fact that they weren't alone. Zexion pushed the smaller boy behind him glaring into the darkness that engulfed them.

"I don't think you'll be getting out any time soon. They've tightened security since the explosion." The voice chuckled again as Zexion's grey eyes narrowed dangerously. "I can see your eyes, very scary."

The bluenette sighed but said nothing. Just my luck to get stuck with an annoying cell-mate, he thought bitterly.

"You know, if you're going to try to escape, I'd like to come with you." The voice spoke up, sounding smug. Ienzo suddenly pushed past Zexion and snarled,

"Why should we take you?" The voice just laughed, not answering. Zexion, having had enough, rubbed his temples in annoyance and suggested everyone go to bed. Ienzo curled up as a cat and was out in an instant. He heard some movement over to his left, which he assumed was the owner of the voice, then silence reigned. He curled in on himself, keeping Ienzo in his arms, and willed himself to sleep. Unfortunately sleep didn't come, instead he lay there, hazy thoughts and memories he hadn't thought of in years came floating to the front of his mind. Most of his creation, or of the Lab before the explosion, some even of when Demyx first found him. Of how scared he'd been, not knowing about the whereabouts of his enemies. As his mind wandered, so did the hours. When the Lab began to come alive and the lights came on in the room, he realized he'd spent the entire night thinking. A large man came in, bringing with him food and a chance to stretch their legs. He unlocked both his and their cell-mate's doors. For a moment he swore the other occupant of the room was Demyx, and he nearly panicked. But the boy wasn't Demyx, and once he took a good look, he could tell. The boy's hair was the same dirty-blonde, and his eyes the same green, but he was taller, and skinnier.

'…got off on the wrong foot. Could we be friends?" It took him a moment to realize he was being spoken to, and when he answered, it wasn't very intelligent.

"What?"

"I said, I'm sorry I was rude last night and I believe we got off on the wrong foot. Could we be friends?" He had a hand outstretched, and looked slightly hopeful. Definitely not Demyx, he thought before taking the outstretched hand and answering with,

"Yes we could. I'm Zexion, and the boy in the cage is Ienzo. You are?" The boy looked around him at the mention of the smaller boy, then smiled and said,

"I'm Myde."

Myde, it turned out, had not been one of the escapees when the original Lab XIII had exploded. Just as Ienzo was Zexion's "other", Myde's "other" had gotten away.

"What's your Other's name?" Ienzo asked. The three of them were sitting in a circle on the floor of their room exchanging information and stories.

"His name is Demyx, and he lost his memory when the Lab exploded six years ago, I don't know where he is now, I'm just glad he escaped." Zexion stared in surprise, the news that Demyx had been part of the experiments was not good. Ienzo looked at him, knowing what he was thinking.

"Myde, we need to get out of here. You included." He told him, leaving no room for argument.

Their plan was simple. Myde was going to distract the scientist who brought their dinner long enough so that Ienzo could knock him out using a pressure point on his shoulder. Zexion would hide, since none of the scientists knew there were two of them. During the time given to him he would memorize the man's face, so he could put up an illusion that he was the scientist. He would say that he was ordered to relocate them, then as soon as they were clear, they would make a run for it. Hopefully, nothing went wrong.

To begin their plan, they had to wait for their food to be delivered. Myde knew about what time it came, so when it was close to the time he motioned for Zexion to hide. Myde greeted him as he came in, his hands outstretched to take the tray. As soon as it passed hands, Ienzo came up behind him and squeezed his shoulder, gently guiding the man to the floor, where he lay there unmoving. A second later, Zexion walked out of the room's main door, guiding the other two bound occupants. Many other scientists asked about the relocation, but he knew enough about the Lab to think up an acceptable excuse.

They didn't run into any problems until they reached the main floor, the front doors were surrounded by dogfaces. Zexion, getting an idea, walked up to one. After explaining he needed to relocate the others to a different building the dogface nodded. The problem came up when the dogface decided, that for Zexion's safety, it would accompany them. Myde and Ienzo shared a look as the dogface started walking behind them, leering evilly. Ienzo looked up front at the illusioned Zexion to try to see how they were going to get out of their predicament but he wasn't looking at them.

'Zexion! How are we going to get out of this?' he cried into the older boy's mind, with no result. Zexion made no movement to show he had heard, but a moment later he turned to the dogface, smiling.

"I think I can handle them from here." The fake scientist gave them a nasty smile, but winked so that the dogface couldn't see. The creature, sensing nothing amiss, bowed and loped off. As soon as it was out of sight, Zexion dropped the illusion and quickly untied Ienzo and Myde. The three ran as fast as they could toward the gates, before anyone noticed them. They were a little too late, howls from the dogfaces rose up behind them. Myde stopped running and put himself between the still running twins and the creatures. Zexion rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, dragging him along.

"It's a nice gesture, but come on!" he yelled. Finally they sighted the gate doors, but they were closing. Ienzo sent a wave on energy and the doors exploded, leaving them home free. Myde stared at them in surprise.

"You both can…You're experiment six!"


	3. Home Free

Kat: Yay! More reviews and such! I'm so happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

Noticing the blonde had stopped again, Ienzo took him by the hand and kept running, stumbling from Myde's extra weight. Zexion turned around to see the situation behind them was, and saw hundreds of dogfaces pouring out of the Lab.

"Get behind the trees, I'll put up the illusion we aren't here." Ienzo had to pull Myde, who was still in shock, into the forest and Zexion crouched down beside them. The air shimmered around them, but it didn't look as if anything had happened. The only way Myde could tell the illusion worked was the fact the dogfaces ran right past their hiding place without a second glance their way. Once they were sure the cost was clear the illusion was dropped and Zexion stood up, turning to the blonde.

"We will explain later, right now we have to get back to our old house. Then we'll explain everything to everyone at once. Alright?" he said, to which Myde nodded dumbly. The journey back was tense. They almost gave themselves away many times, each time barely stopping from walking into a clearing filled with the creatures. About halfway there Ienzo asked, on a sudden whim if there were any bears in the forest. Zexion sighed,

"Ienzo…This is Florida. I don't think there are bears in the forests of Florida. The younger boy had pouted, but looked around cautiously just in case. Myde, a few hours later, wondered aloud how they were going to find their way back when Zexion had been knocked unconscious prior to the trip to the Lab. Ienzo smirked and jumped onto the older boy's shoulder as a cat, draping himself across Zexion's shoulders. Using his tail to point the way, he guided the other two through the woods.

When they finally got to the house, there were police cars stationed all down the street, and there were figures standing out on the front lawn. Zexion internally panicked, thinking something had happened to his adopted family, until he saw the signs being posted up: Missing Person. He heard Ienzo snicker and Myde was trying to hold back laughter. The only thing he could think to say in his defense was;

"My friend tends to over-react sometimes." Just at that moment, they left the woods, and a second later a loud yell was heard from across the yard. Zexion watched in surprise as one of the figures dashed across the yard and hurled themselves at him. A chain of events followed this action. Ienzo sprang off his shoulder, hissing, and landed in Myde's arms, who took a step back in alarm. Zexion found himself flung to the ground, and looking up into the very worried eyes of Demyx.

"Ienzo! I thought you were gone, that I'd lost you forever! You're not hurt are you?" Demyx lifted himself off the small boy beneath him to begin checking for any injuries. Myde coughed to shed light on his presence, but Demyx ignored him. Ienzo jumped down to rub his head against Demyx's cheek, purring lightly.

"Fox! I was so worried about you too!" He picked up the cat in an awkward hug, and then pulled Zexion against him as well. Zexion rolled his eyes, and lay limp.

"Demyx, it would be lovely if you let me go. Oh, and the other guy is Myde. Myde, this is Demyx, my best friend." He pointed to each of them in turn, quickly detangling himself from Demyx. Myde's expression turned from one of confusion, to one of recognition, Demyx just stayed confused. Just as Zexion thought he would have to do damage control, Myde stuck out his hand and smiled,

"It's nice to meet you." Demyx returned the smile, and said,

"Thank you for bringing Ienzo back!" Myde's smile faltered and he look at the cat in confusion, before turning to the bluenette.

"Why does he call you Ienzo? I thought," Zexion cut him off,

"I will explain everything inside." He'd been hoping to put off the explanation for later, but Demyx was giving him an identical confused stare, so he guessed he'd have to start sooner than he expected. Inside, Demyx's mother was waiting to give him the same treatment as her son, only shorter. She let them have some time to talk to each other before the cops were to question him. This gave him a short time to think up a story, in between telling the true story to Demyx. As soon as his audience was seated, Ienzo still as a cat, the door closed and locked, he began.

"Demyx, do you remember the stories we were told about the old lab that blew up six years ago?" The blonde nodded, not unsure of where his words were going.

"Do you remember hearing about the experiments? And how they were illegal and that's why it had been destroyed. To stop them. Well, all of that's a lie. Lab 13 was government funded. They took normal people, like you for instance, and cloned them. The clones, they mutated, so that they had special powers, like mind control, or the control of some element.

The clones were called Nobodies, the people they were made from, their Somebodies. The rate at which they created them was astounding. In four years they created thirteen Nobodies. But eight years ago, two years before the explosion, they brought in a four year old boy as their sixth experiment. Known as Experiment VI obviously. Something happened during the mutating process which cause both the Nobody and Somebody to gain powers.' Demyx cut in looking horrified,

"A four year old! That's terrible!" Zexion nodded impatiently.

"Yes, now let me finish please. During the two years before the explosion experiment six was planning a massive escape. But, the escape plan went wrong and the lab exploded, killing many scientists. Most of the Somebodies and their Nobodies got away; some were re-captured and didn't get away. Experiment six got away, and was on the run for almost a week, the Somebody hiding, a part of its power, until the Nobody passed out from starvation. He was found a few hours later. By you." He ended his speech, looking at Demyx, waiting for his reaction. The blonde was wide-eyed in shock.

"You're a Nobody! But who's your Somebody?" he asked, looking wildly around the room. He pointed at Myde and motioned between them, making Zexion smirk. Before he could say anything however, Ienzo rolled his eyes and became a human crying,

"No silly! I'm his Somebody! I'm Ienzo."

Demyx jumped about a foot in the air and stared at the young boy suddenly sitting beside him. Then his name sunk in,

"Wait, I thought you were Ienzo." He got out, pointing at Zexion. Ienzo shook his head, sighing,

"No. His name is Zexion, he's my Nobody. He had to use my name so the scientists at Lab 13 wouldn't know who he was. Of course, it didn't work and we got caught again. That's where we were, Lab 13, we broke out again. And Myde here is your Nobody." He said all this very fast and with a large smile on his face. Demyx stared before turning to Myde in awe. Zexion took him by the hand, seeing the disbelief in his friend's eyes.

"Come here Dem, I'll prove it." He took the blonde over to his mirror and pulled up the little bit of hair hanging over his neck to show a tattoo of the roman numeral nine, then gave him a hand-held mirror.

"Do you see that? Myde has an identical one on his neck." Demyx turned to Myde and gave him a huge goofy grin, then ran and hugged him tightly, surprising the Nobody.

"I may not remember any of what you're talking about, but this is awesome! I have a twin!" the crazy blonde bounced into the seat beside his calmer counter-part. Ienzo and Zexion shared look.

'Should we tell him how dangerous this situation is?'Ienzo asked. Zexion shook his head,

'Give him some time.'

A nock on the door surprised them all, causing them to jump, then Demyx's mom called in;

"Ienzo, honey, the police would like to speak to you now." Zexion realized he hadn't come up with a story yet and started thinking quickly. He was saved, however, by Demyx getting up and telling his mom that the bluenette needed to rest a bit longer. He then sent Myde out, telling to tell them a good story. Myde winked at Zexion, signaling he had a good idea. The cat Ienzo crawled into his lap to bat at his head, his way of telling him to get some sleep. So he obeyed and slowly teetered over to Demyx's bed and climbed in. Said blonde smiled and patted his head.

"Sleep well!" were his parting words, before turning off the lights and closing the door behind him as he walked out. Ienzo snuggled up beside him,

'I think today went rather well, don't you? Demyx understood why we hid our true identities from him, and wasn't mad about it.'

"Yes. Yes, I think today went as best as we could hope for. Now to wait for tomorrow."


	4. Back To Normal For Now

I am so sorry for the long wait! School started and I had little to no time to get this done! But it's up now so I'll stop rambling.

Disclaimer: I don't own. You know who does.

Experiment VI:

Myde had given the cops a good story as to where Zexion had been, and how he'd come into the picture. According to him, Zexion had told him that he'd gotten a threatening message from an unknown source that had ordered him to meet him in the woods or something bad would happen to his family. Zexion had planned to run away but was kidnapped in the process. He hadn't been able to see the man's face and the man had only let out grunts and hadn't said a word, so he couldn't identify him by voice. Myde had been hiking and heard the commotion and found Zexion tied up. He'd untied him and gotten him out of there. They had found their way back to Demyx's house an it had gone on from there. The police bought it and so had Demyx's mom, for which they were thankful. Zexion had been gone for three days and hadn't even realized it.

Due to the Lab XIII wanting to capture the experiments back, Demyx had said the four of them should round up the rest before the Lab had a chance to, the only problem was most of the experiments were in the Lab already. Meaning they would have to break them out. Zexion suggested they all just lie low and act as if nothing was wrong, which Ienzo and Myde both agreed to. Their final plan was Zexion's and to just go about as normal with the addition of Myde. Unfortunately, since they'd gotten back on a Sunday, and Demyx's mom wanted to get them back on track as fast as was possible, they were forced to go to school on Monday. Myde had never been to school, and was absolutely terrified by the huge building. When Zexion had gotten out of the car, the first thing he saw was the black fabric of Axel's shirt. The red-head had enveloped him in a bear hug. Roxas stood by laughing.

"Ienzo! I was so worried about you, where did you go?" the over-dramatic senior cried, swinging him back and forth like a rag doll.

"Axel, you're acting like Marluxia. It's somewhat scary." He mumbled looking over to Roxas for help, to find the younger full-out laughing at them. Demyx was trying so hard not to, but was failing horribly. Myde just looked confused.

"I'm sorry, who are these people?" The poor blonde asked pointing to the unfamiliar faces. Zexion yanked himself from Axel's grasp and pointed to each in turn,

"Myde these are our friends; Axel, the psycho red-head; and Roxas, the normal one." He smiled as Axel pouted and attempted to hide behind Roxas. Demyx laughed at their actions, then pointed to Myde,

"This is Myde, my-our new friend. He found Ienzo and brought him back to us. He's staying with my family for a while." Axel smiled at this and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Any savior of Zo's is a friend of mine." He laughed at his new version of the saying. Myde smiled back, not being able to hold in his laughter by that point. Roxas just shook his head and motioned trhem inside before the bell rand and they were counted tardy.

The day went by quickly, and before he knew it Zexion was crowding into Demyx's car ready to go home. Axel drove, Demyx was in the passenger seat and Roxas, Myde, and Ienzo were all piled into the back. Zexion lay across the two blonde's laps. Myde was running a hand through the silvery-blue hair and Demyx was pouting at the content look on Zexion's face. Roxas just laughed at his friend's childish behavior. When the five of them arrived at Demyx's house, the first thing they saw were police cars, and Demyx bolted out of the car to see if everything was alright. Zexion sighed internally when the door opened and Demyx's mother stepped out. She gave Demyx a funny look as he hugged her tightly. She pushed him away and smile as Zexion stepped out of the car.

"Zexion, dear, you're fathers here to take you home. Finally after all these years."


	5. Ienzo's Father

Kat: I'm so sorry! Wow, It's been a long time!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts, but sadly, I don't.

Experiment VI:

The look of relief on Demyx's face turned to horror as he turned back to Zexion. Myde got out and walked behind him, leaning down to whisper,

"You don't have a father, do you?" The Nobody shook his head, confusion written on his face. Axel and Roxas had gotten out and were standing behind Zexion as well. Mrs. Hidero walked up to him gently placing a hand on his shoulder, using it to steer him inside.

A man stood there, with long silver hair and a black trench-coat on. He turned toward them as they walked in, and immediately Myde hid behind Demyx. Zexion took a step back, ending up pressed against Axel's chest. Sensing his discomfort the redhead placed an arm around his shoulders as a protection of sorts. The man's eyes landed on the small bluenette and he rushed forward to kneel in front of him, clutching his upper-arms.

"Ienzo! Are you ok? You aren't hurt anywhere?" He sighed, pulling the stricken boy into his arms, away from Axel. A grey cat slinked into the room and wound his way to sit at Zexion's feet. He looked up at the man with unblinking grey-blue eyes, causing him to take a step back.

"Is this your cat?" The man asked. Just then, Demyx took it upon himself to be the one to remove Zexion from his so-called "father's" arms. He gripped his best friend's wrist and pulled him to stand behind him.

"It's rude of you not to introduce yourself! Who are you?"

The man didn't answer, but watched as the cat slinked over to where the two boys were standing. Zexion leaned down to pick the cat up, holding it tightly. Demyx cleard his throat to get the silverette's attention, and the man jumped.

"Ezion, my name is Ezion." He told the blonde suddenly. The ca hissed burying itself into Zexion's chest. The bluenette folded in on himself, staying close to Demyx. Noticing what was going on Demyx's mother asked the man politely to leave, because he was scaring Ienzo. Of course Ezion refused to lesve without his "son". The police, who had come with Ezion and up until that point had said nothing, spoke up, pointing out that Ezion had the proper papers and now had full custody over the bluenette. Demyx opened his mouth to speak, but Axel slapped a hand over his mouth in warning. Roxas stared incredulously as Myde nearly grabbed Zexion when Ezion took him by the shoulder. Demyx didn't loosen his grip on the bluentte's wrist. The man glared and the blonde gave in. Zexion was allowed to go pack his clothes and belongings, and when he came back, it was to a silent tense room. Axel, Demyx, Myde, and Roxas were all glaring at Ezion.

As he walked back into the room Mrs. Hidero stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Now Ienzo, take care of yourself. Don't forget Fox's favorite toy." She said. Axel stood up and put his hand's on his shoulders.

"Look Zo, if anything happens, anything at all! Don't hesitate to call. I will drop anything in a second to come and help if I can." Axel finished his little speech and gave him a quick hug. Roxas hugged him for a while, then sat back down, his mouth a tight line. Myde did the same but took a little more time to whisper that he would help him escape. Finally Demyx stood up and pulled him into a tight hug, whispering so only he could hear,

"I promise that if you need me I will to help. I know he's not your real father, so Myde and I are already thinking of a plan. See you soon, Zexion." With that he kissed the top of his head and sat back down, almost crying. Ezion took Zexion's bags and held the door open for him then went out after him. As soon as they were gone, Demyx burst into tears, and Axel quickly went to calm him down.

Zexion stared at Ezion out of the corner of his eye, slowly petting Ienzo who was laying in his lap. The man had not been happy about bringing the cat along, but Zexion wouldn't go anywhere without his Somebody. Not that Ezion knew that. As the scenery rushed by Ezion finally explained.

"Ienzo, I am your father, but my name is not Ezion. I am not permitted to tell you my name, but I am able to tell you where I am taking you. Laboratory XIII, you know what that is, I know you do. Now, to the point, where is your Nobody?" He turned to him to see his reaction before looking back at the road. He was disappointed however, when Zexion made no movement, and sighed.

"Not going to tell me? I see. I know you both escaped. But now, when we arrive you will not be treated as an Experiment, but as a scientist. They would not mistreat my son." He smiled slightly, but it faltered when Zexion didn't return it.

'Ienzo, what's going on?' the bluentte asked his Somebody through their mind connection. The cat moved around, getting comfortable, before sitting up and staring at him inquiringly.

'As you know, he's my biological father. He is the creator of the Nobody Project. I do not however, know his name. Half of this is new to me as well. I've never actually met him before this, though I have seen pictures.' Zexion sighed and put his head in his hands only to have it pulled back up by his chin to see Ezion looking at him in concern. Neither said a word, and Ezion finally looked away to park the car and get out. Zexion followed, carrying his bags on his shoulders, and Ienzo in his arms.

"What is your cat's name?"

"Fox."

Ezion turned to look at him, his face asking the silent question of who named the cat. He pointed to himself and kept walking, going past him and towards the doors of Laboratory XIII. A Dogface stepped in front of him and growled, making Ienzo hiss and scratch at his face. The creature went to bite him, but Ezion stepped in between them and the jaws stopped an inch from his face. Zexion smirked and walked past them. Once inside, a scientist ran up and bowed to his father then smiled at him.

"Master, shall we show the Young Master to his room first, or to his ward?" the trembling man asked. Before Ezion had a chance to answer, Zexion cut in,

"Ward? What do you mean?"

The scientist looked between the two as Zexion glared at the silverette.

"You will be issued a Nobody to care for. He is quite young." Ezion turned back to the still waiting scientist, "Take him to his ward."

Zexion followed the man to a room in the back of the building. Thye hallways were all white, but once the door opened he was hit with an eyeful of red walls, red bed sheets, red everything. The bluenette's first thought was that he'd walked into Axel's room, but then realized that was impossible. A young red-haired boy was sitting on the bed, glaring at the two intruders.

"Who the hell is this? Another freak from the scientists convention?" The boys green eyes were glaring, but also showed fear. Zexion walked in a nd sat down on the ground beside the bed. The scientist gave the young boy a dirty look then left.

"Who're you?" The boy asked immediately, making Zexion jump.

"You can call me Zeo. I'm a friend, not a scientist. Who are you?"

The boy relaxed slightly, and stared down at him from his perch.

"I'm Lea, why are you sitting on the floor?"

"My adopted mother said that when talking to someone younger than you, to always sit lower then them, so as not to intimidate them." The bluenette smile gently as he spoke about Mrs. Hidero, which led him to think of Demyx. He sighed, then jumped up and stared at the boy,

"Who is your Somebody?"

Lea gave him an alarmed look, then shrugged.

"I have no idea. I just know I'm Lea and my Experiment number is eight." Lea jumped down to sit beside Zexion.

"Well, I'm the head scientist's son. Kinda." He shrugged and ruffled the kid's hair. Lea stared for a moment trying to comprehend his words.

"What do you mean, 'Kinda'?"

"Exactly what I said. Kinda."


End file.
